


Don't Know Why I Think I Could Lie

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like a squish, more of a friendship ship than romantic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends who have been through a lot might be separated by trivial things like growing up, or being told to at least.</p>
<p>song: Screen by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Why I Think I Could Lie

I pulled my hoodie up to block out the rain and the sound of all the other people as I walked to the library to meet Josh there. We had become friends since he was assigned to tutor me in freshman year, except now I was a junior and he was a senior, which meant he was going to be leaving for college. He had to. It’s what his parents want for him. And it didn’t help he was graduating early, so he was leaving before winter break. This was the last time I was going to see him, and all I wanted was a train to fall from the sky in some freak accident and crush me; I was already crushed enough as it is with him leaving me.  
  
“Hey Tyler!” He greeted me outside of the library, holding an umbrella.  
  
“Hey.” I replied quietly but with enthusiasm, trying to hide my sadness. I should be happy for him, he was starting his life out in the world.  
  
“You okay, Ty?”  
  
"Yeah. Never better.” I hid my pain with a smile, trying not to ruin this for him.  
  
“Okay. I figured we could go down to the music store for a while since I need a new set of drumsticks, and I had planned on watching the clouds, but that doesn’t seem possible. So how about we go to Starbucks instead?” I smiled slightly and nodded. It was nice that he thought of doing that for me- watching the clouds was one of my favorite things to do outside. But he was right- there’s no way that’s happening today.  
  
“Sounds good.”  


We went into the music store, seeking shelter from the constant drizzle. Josh went to look for new drumsticks while I wandered around, finding a piano and playing a little tune I thought of on there, ignoring the ‘Do not touch’ sign.  
  
“That sounds cool, Ty!” Josh came out of nowhere, shouting enthusiastically and taking me by surprise. I was really going to miss that about him.  
  
“Thanks…”  
  
“You’re welcome. I’m all done here, so ready to go to Starbucks?” I nodded, hopeful for gaining some warmth from something there.  
  
“It looks like it stopped raining, so maybe we can drink it outside?” He smiled.  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Okay, let’s go!” He carried his bag and the umbrella while I huddled close to him, trying to keep some warmth.  


We enjoyed our drinks in silence, the only sound being far off thunder and the dripping of water off nearby roofs to the ground. I loved this about our friendship, we could be so loud at times and just never stop talking, or we could be completely silent around each other. Either way it never felt forced or awkward- it was nice. I sighed slightly, trying to hold back any sadness I felt. I really shouldn’t be sad, Josh was going to do great- without me. I was going to miss him so much, it seemed unbearable. I sniffled a bit, finding it harder to fight back the tears.  
  
“Tyler?” Josh looked over at me worried. Without warning I started crying harder, almost sobbing.  
  
“I-I’m gonna miss you so-o much Josh!” He held me in my arms a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do.  
  
“Yeah, but you can always call me. Or skype. Besides, I’m not leav-“  
  
“Bu-ut that’s not the sa-me! I-I can’t just call you and feel you hu-hugging me when I need it, or skype you when I want to show you something c-cool. And you j-ust visiting dur-during the holidays i-isn’t enough!” I leaned into his shoulder, soaking his already wet shirt even more with tears.  
  
“Tyler,-“ I continued crying a little louder while he consoled me, rubbing my back gently until I stopped.  
  
“So-sorry. I just can’t stand to see you leave. I wiped my red eyes with my sleeve, him chucking slightly.  
  
“Me either. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you- I’m not leaving! I worked something out with my parents, and so now I have a job here so I’m staying.” My eyes widened.  
  
“R-Really? You’re staying?” He nodded while I tackled him in a hug.  
  
“Yay!” He smiled at me before hugging back.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling up to this? I would’ve been fine with just staying at home and hanging out if you had said something.” My face flushed with embarrassment. Why didn’t I tell him? This was Josh- I could tell him anything, and he wouldn’t have minded!  
  
“I don’t know. You just seemed so excited about us going out together one last time that I didn’t wanna ruin it. I guess I’m just kinda broken, and not sure of what to do sometimes.”  
  
“Well then that makes both of us broken people. I hardly even noticed you were so down, I was so absorbed about hanging out with you I didn’t think about you. I’m sorry Tyler.” He hugged me again gently.  
  
“It’s alright. Let’s go play Mario Kart.” I smiled.  
  
“Alright. Loser pays at Taco Bell tonight!”  
  
“You’re on!” I giggled as we walked back to his house, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.  



End file.
